Flight of the Raven
by LithiumEyes
Summary: She died to save her friend from an A class demon. For the aging Spirit Detectives, she resembles a familiar face of the past. Now Koenma has asked her to be the next Detective. Can she find who she is and what she is destined to do while saving the world
1. Default Chapter

Me: I'm back!

VampGirl: Cause we are…

Me: The Sweet Spawns of Satan!

CJ: Y-Y'''''

VampGirl: What…?

Me: Don't you like…?

VampGirl: Our performance?

CJ: You guys scare me…

Fred: Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again  
You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above  
They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me  
(Lies-Evanescence)

Disclaimer: I don't anything except my twisted and warped mind. Sigh… I wish I owned Billy Martin… I won't go into detail… Like I said… My mind is twisted.

Saying Of The Day: Mongomery's Putt Putt! (Inside joke)

**-Summary:** _She died to save her friend from an A class demon. For the aging Spirit Detectives, she resembles a familiar face of the past. Now Koenma has asked her to be the next Detective. Can she find who she is and what she is destined to do while saving the world?_

---

Yusuke growled and raised his pointer finger at the oncoming demon. Blue spirit energy surrounded the tip of his finger, exploding with the energy.

"Come on, you ugly son of a bitch! I dare you to come closer!" the spirit detective snarled. Anger coursed through his veins as he bought time for Keiko to escape with their daughter. The hair along his spine stood on end and he turned around a second to late.

A demon struck out with a flame covered fist and sent him flying into a wall. Yusuke clenched his teeth as he tried to stand. A wooden board stuck out from his stomach and his blood soaked the ground around him.

"Shit…" Yusuke whispered as his head fell back.

"Yusuke!" Keiko's voice rang in the dying man's ears. He swore and tried to stand once more.

Keiko's Scream pierced the air with a double edged sword. The sound of a falling body could be heard by the passing Yusuke. His chocolate brown eyes began to slowly close.

"Sorry Keiko. Sorry my little girl, too bad I couldn't know ya kid…" Yusuke's last word were quieter than a whisper, so none heard him.

Hiding under a bush, the infant child of Yusuke and Keiko cried out for it's parents. Her dark eyes leaked tears and a tuft of raven hair blew in the breeze.

A short man with spiky black and blue hair faded into view. He withdrew his katana and killed the remaining demons that were searching for survivors. He looked sadly at his fallen friends. A cry made Hiei turn. His crimson eyes searched the ruble around him. His sharp demon senses picked up the hidden baby and he went to her.

She wailed louder and reached out to be held. Hiei hesitated and picked up the little girl. She touched his face and he blushed, not used to children.

"Oh my… Urameshi!" a rough voice said. Hiei turned and glared at the shocked Kuwabara who was staring down at his dead best friend. "How could he get killed? He was stronger than anyone else."

"Surprise is a bitch. When you aren't expecting anything, you can't react quick enough to defend yourself. These demons snuck up on Yusuke and he couldn't react in time, or least he held on long enough for Keiko to hide her." Hiei said trying to pass the screaming child to Kuwabara.

The carrot topped man took the baby, reluctantly. She whimpered a bit then slowly fell asleep.

"What are we going to do with her?" Kuwabara asked. He held the infant as if she were glass.

"Hey!" Botan's impossibly perky voice said. Even when stricken with grief, the fairy girl was perky.

"Like I said, what are we going to do with Urameshi's kid?" Kuwabara repeated. He handed the baby to Botan who stroked the child's cheek.

"We give her to an orphanage. Too many demons are after her for us to keep her. Taking her will make a neon sign that says '_Attack here!_'" Botan said. She began walking away.

"We can't just leave her alone. She'll be defenseless!" Kuwabara protested. He shook his head and wondered why he had said that they keep a baby. Yeah, that would be cool… Growing up with three spirit detectives and some weird ass people.

"We have no choice."

**14 YEARS LATER  
**

A girl with long raven hair and dark eyes peeked around a corner before lighting a cigarette. She took a puff before handing it to her best friend. Both girls wore all black clothes. Black _'Godsmack'_ shirts, black baggy jeans with silver chains and black trench coats. They had black lipstick and heavy black eyeliner with a streak going down each cheek. Yep, they were part of the gothic society.

"Man my mom is going to freak when she hears I failed another test." The other girl growled, taking another puff off the cigarette.

"Nothing new, Spyder. That would be, what, the only grade you ever get on tests. F's are good in a way. Without a standard to live up to, life is simple." the black haired girl snickered.

"Whatever you say, Raven. Some people aren't lucky enough to have really stupid parents." Spyder growled. Her electric blue eyes flashed in laughter though her face showed no emotion.

Raven sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes and letting the sun warm her slightly pale skin. She had naturally tan skin and used powder to lighten her features. Her long, straight, black hair danced in the breeze. Her full lips curved into a slight smile and her lip ring quivered a bit. Her small nose sniffed the morning air, though only picking up the scent of cigarette smoke.

"They aren't my parents. My real mummy and daddy left me, remember? That is why I hate the world." Raven said as if she had simply said that she had managed to pass a test.

"And I hate the world because my mummy and daddy try to kill each other and I am caught in the crossfire. Do you know what they did last night when my dad came to get me? They threw stuff at each other and started shoving-" Spyder lifted up her sleeve to show a bruise in the shape of a hand, "And my dad grabbed my arm and threw me into a wall."

Raven pulled Spyder into a deep hug. The black haired girl gently calmed her friend until she was back to her emotionless self.

"At least we'll be seeing Static-X tonight. You can drool over Tripp all you want, but Nick is mine!" Raven said, pretending she was hiding the drummer from the heavy metal band.

"Ha ha. That was so funny I forgot to throw something at you." Spyder grinned and stuck out her pierced tongue. "I just hope my dad buys that I'm staying over your house. Your parents-real or not- don't give a shit about you so everything should be fine."

Raven turned her face and tried not to cry. Even though she had lived her whole life never having parents, the family that now cared for her actually were nice and tolerated her badass lifestyle as long as she cleaned the house and did her schoolwork, even if she never passed an assignment. The dark haired girl felt like she needed someone who cared where she went or what she did. She did so many illegal things like smoking, drinking, partying in clubs that didn't allow anyone under 21 and she even did drugs once and no one noticed.

Spyder smacked her friend out of her daydream and told her that class had started. Groaning, Raven unhitched her lip ring and hid it in her pocket.

---

That night, Raven and Spyder walked home from their concert, their arms hooked. Spyder had dyed her hair purple and black and her face was deathly pale. Raven's sleek black hair flowed out behind her, billowing along with her trench coat. Her brown eyes still held the excitement she had just experienced at the concert.

"Holy shit that was awesome!" Spyder laughed, her dark blue eyes sparking in amusement.

"Nick was so hott! I'll never look at another man again!" Raven pronounced. Her black lips slid into a smile. "Let's stay out all night! Sleep under the stars or sneak into some club and grind with hot guys!"

"You are a bad influence on me!" Spyder laughed as she and Raven made a beeline towards the nearest club. They slid through the crowd out front and while the security was checking out an arguing couples ID's, they snuck in the club.

The pounding music welcomed them and they went straight to the dance floor that was more of a mosh pit. They began dancing and just fell into the beat of the hard metal playing.

Raven felt the hair along her spine stand on end. Through the pounding music, she heard someone say : "There she is! The one with the purple hair! She has to be Urameshi's kid!"

Raven spun around and spotted four big men heading towards Spyder. Her insides clenched and she ran to her friend, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the door. Ignoring Spyder protests, Raven led her best friend away from the club as fast as she could. Her heart pounded in her chest and she pushed them down a dark alley where they held a chance of not being spotted.

"What is your problem, Rave?" Spyder demanded to know. Her face was filled with anger.

"I saw four guys, I mean huge guys talking about you and it wasn't to ask you to dance. They wanted to hurt you, I know it!" Raven exclaimed. She threw glances at the street lit by lamps. She had no clue how she knew all of that, but her gut told her it was true.

"You were just jealous! They were going to grind with me and not you! I'm going home now!" Spyder practically ran from the alley. Her purple hair flew behind her head as she fled. The Goth girl stopped for a second, almost regretting say what she said to Raven, but anger made her walk into the open and alert the four men from the club. One withdrew a glove that had four, long spikes on it.

Raven sensed the demons and ran to aid her friend. She saw the one with the spiked glove holding his fist above Spyder's stomach, ready to make the final blow. Making herself run faster, Raven knocked aside Spyder and felt the spikes drive into her insides.

"Raven!" Spyder screamed, but the black haired girl raised her pointer finger, feeling some sort of instinct driving her.

Blue spirit energy coursed through her and a Spirit Gun was fired, killing the demon with the spiked glove. Raven stood, the spikes still hanging from her stomach and challenged the remaining demons by spitting at their feet.

They rushed at her, raising various weapons, but they never took another step because a blur and something green made them fall. Two men scowled at the bodies, the shorter holding a katana and the taller wielding a green whip that had spikes.

Raven fell back, pulling the spikes from her stomach. She winced and pressed her hand to the wound, trying to stop the blood flow. Spyder held her torso and tried helping her friend stop her bleeding.

"Stupid demons. Do they honestly think that they will get away will killing humans?" the shorter man snorted. His crimson eyes turned to the two girls.

"I'm on it, Hiei." the tall redhead said. He walked to Spyder and the dying Raven.

"Rave! Raven, please don't die on me, or I'll have to join you!" Spyder growled. She was crying and her eyeliner ran more than it already had.

"Oh shut up, Spyder. You think I'll let a stab wound kill me? Hell no. I'm dying by my own hand." Raven whispered, her brown eyes glazed over in pain. She watched the approaching man with mute interest.

"Hold still and I can help you." he told Raven. She raised an eyebrow and sat up in rebellion. Her dark eyes flashed with pride.

"Hold still, Rave! Dammit, you will live to see tomorrow!" Spyder snarled. She gripped her friend tighter and made the girl yelp in pain.

"Shit! That hurt! I swear I'll kick your ass, half dead or not!" Raven threatened, head butting Spyder's chest and making the purpled haired girl cry out in pain.

"Both of you stop!" the short man, Hiei, hissed. He clenched his katana closer and tried to hide his amusement. He stared at the girl who was bleeding. She looked so familiar…

Raven sat back, holding back a wince as white hot pain lashed through her. _You cut yourself and you don't wince over that_! She thought to herself.

Kurama summoned a healing plant that would stop the pain and clot the girl's blood. He also summoned a plant that would make her sleep so that she would heal naturally. He applied the plants and Raven's eyes slowly closed.

"We will take you both home after you explain what happened." Hiei said, looking at Spyder.

"Well, Rave and me got out of a concert and snuck into a club. She said that she heard those guys talking about me, in a bad way. She dragged us out of their and I didn't believe her and got attacked. She took a blow for me and killed one of the guys with this blue light. Then you guys showed up." Spyder said, her attention on her sleeping friend.

"Blue light… What does that sound like, Hiei?" Kurama asked his companion.

"Spirit Gun. But she couldn't be… Could she?"

"It is possible. Tell me, is your friend adopted?"

"No. She just lives in foster homes. Why do you ask?" Spyder inquired.

"We think she may be our dead friend's daughter. Does she know anything about her real family?" Kurama asked.

"Only that she hates them. It may sound weird to you, but the only person she cares about is me because we can relate with each other." Spyder said, her deep blue eyes flashing, daring the men to make fun of them.

"She has every reason to hate them, but they are dead so she really has no reason at all. What am I saying? We don't even know if she is Yusuke's kid." Hiei growled under his breath. He knew, deep down that she was the detective's daughter, but it was just that she aged so much sense he had seen her last. She wasn't a baby anymore. She had taken down an A class demon the first time she had encountered a demon.

"Oh my god! She isn't breathing! Raven! Raven! Wake up!" Spyder screamed, shaking her friend.

Raven looked down on the scene, her brown eyes filled with confusion.

"What the hell?" she murmured. Her black hair blew in an invisible wind. She looked up to see a woman in _way_ to much pink.

"Hello, Raven. My name is Botan. Do you remember me?" the blue haired woman asked. Her purple eyes peered in question.

"No. Should I?" Raven asked. Her face was emotionless.

"Not really. You were a baby when we first met. I was the one who put you in the orphanage."

"You were the one who had me sent from home to home and never let me know my parents? You should have not said that!" Raven tried to punch Botan, but the fairy woman flew out of harm's way. Hatred coursed through the dead girl's veins and she had to calm herself.

"You have your father's temper, alright. You look just like him. Would you like to meet him?" Botan asked, gazing at the black-haired girl with patient eyes.

"If it means I get to knock his lights out, then yes." Raven whispered, closing her eyes and forcing her racing heart to calm down.

"He'll fight back, you know. But oh well. I know they will be glad to see you." Botan grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her to spirit world. The dark haired girl tried not to shout out. She watched the ground fly by her and felt strangely calm. She closed her brown eyes and let the wind whip her hair. Her trench coat fluttered in the wind like a curtain in the breeze.

When Raven opened her eyes, her jaw dropped. She stood in front of a HUGE mansion. It was a gothic style home and felt oddly serene. Raven almost muttered _home._

"Yusuke! Keiko! Come see who I brought with me!" Botan yelled, dragging the still shocked Raven. The dark haired girl was trying to absorb everything in view.

Raven licked her black lips and touched her lip ring, which she had forgotten was there. A black haired man and brown haired woman rushed down the stairs and greeted Botan. Raven stiffened as she looked at the man she resembled so closely.

"Yusuke, Keiko, this is Raven."

Yusuke and Keiko turned their attention to Raven. They gasped and rushed forward to embrace her. Raven took a step back and evaded their reaching hands.

"Don't touch me." she hissed, her brown eyes turning a dark, almost black color. Hatred made her want to punch her parents in the face but the feeling of finally finding her family made her want to hug them.

"What is wrong?" Keiko asked, still trying to hold her daughter.

"I want to leave, Botan. Take me back to my body now, or I will make myself do it!" Raven snarled. She turned and walked out of the mansion. She wondered why she had wanted to come here.

"Wait!" Yusuke called, grabbing Raven's shoulder. She grabbed her father's hand and flung him over her shoulder.

Raven shut her eyes and thought of Spyder, her only friend and the one person in the world she cared about. She felt a tugging in her stomach and she found herself standing by the sobbing Spyder.

Raven reached out to touch her best friend, but her hand went through the girl's body.

"That won't work, you know."

Raven whipped around and glared at a tall teen boy with Jr stamped on his forehead. He had a pacifier in his mouth and he watched Raven with calm eyes.

"Who are you?" the dark-haired girl demanded to know.

"I am Koenma. I have an offer for you, Raven. Your father was the best Spirit Detective I have ever known I have a feeling you will follow in his footsteps. I ask you to become a Spirit Detective."

---

Me: That is the first chapter of this story O mine. Review me and another one will be up pretty soon. Not everyday, but at least once a week because I have another story I am writing.

**REVIEW! PWEASE!**


	2. Revival and Training

Me: I'm back! Again! J

VampGirl: Coke again? Please say not cherry.

CJ: We are still alive, right?

VampGirl: Good point. Very good point.

Me: You guys are no fun! L

VampGirl: Stop doing that!

Me: What? L

CJ: It is useless. Don't argue with the psycho path.

Me: J

Fred: I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape  
I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming  
(Evanescence: Where will you go)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly. Nothing except the plot and the characters you don't remember from the magna/anime.

Saying of the Day: I hate you, you hate me, let's get together and kill Barney, with a double barrel gun, we'll shoot him in the head, uh oh, I think Barney's dead!

* * *

Raven stared at Koenma with a mix of resentment and curiosity. Behind her brown eyes, thoughts stirred like a tornado. Prove she was as good or better than her father, or refuse to even consider the position. The first choice won.

"So, what do I have do to become a detective person?" Raven asked. She leaned back against Spyder's bed, before springing up to a standing position before she fell through the bed and the floor.

"This." Koenma held out a golden egg. It pulsed with light as Raven took it in her hand. She raised an eyebrow and held back a laugh.

"An egg? You have to be joking. I could eat this thing for breakfast." Raven sneered. She handed the egg back a fixed Koenma with a glare of resentment.

"Inside this egg is your Spirit Beast. Normally, it takes over one hundred years to hatch, but yours will hatch a year after you are reborn."

"Reborn?"

"Yes. Even though you didn't know it at the time, you took the blast meant for your father's daughter; You. By sacrificing yourself, you have gained respect and I ask you again if you want to be a spirit detective."

Raven stared at the egg. Everything seemed so unreal, but she knew every word was true. She took her egg and looked to her best friend.

"Alright."

-

Floating above her coffin, Raven stared at everyone with a look of amazement. Over 20 people showed up and no one was badmouthing her. She was utterly amazed.

Spyder was there, looking like a vision of death in a mid evil black gown. She wore a long, black cloak over her shoulders and streamed behind her every time she walked. Her lips were a dark red and she wore not as much black eyeliner as she usually did.

Raven's foster parents sat, stoic. They nodded to the people who came and gave their condolences. Spyder walked to them and bowed low, her head reaching knee level.

"Hello." a morbid voice said behind Raven. The black-haired girl whipped around, shock running across her features. Her face became emotionless when she saw it was her father.

"Hello." she replied.

"Wow. There aren't many people here." Yusuke stated very bluntly. Her brown eyes surveyed the room with an unreadable expression.

"I don't have many friends. Only Spyder. Everyone but my foster parents and Spyder, I don't know. Probably people from school. Well actually, those two helped me out, before I died." Raven said, pointing to the short, spiky haired man and the tall, red-haired man standing with a carrot-topped man.

"Ah. They are my friends, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. They were detectives, too." Yusuke said, making his daughter jump.

"You know?"

"Koenma was the one who asked me if he could make you a detective. I said yes, of course. You have my looks and knack for disliking authority, why couldn't you have my old job?"

"Whatever. I just need someone to tell to leave my body alone. I hope my stab wound go away when I am revived. Hate to come alive again then bleed to death."

"Yep, you are my daughter. Have my sense of irony. Just what I would have said. Come on, Kuwabara's spirit aware. We can bug him by poking his shoulder."

Raven grinned and followed her father. For some reason, he didn't seem so bad anymore.

-

Pacing, Raven kept throwing glances at her glowing body. She had contacted her foster parents and Spyder, telling them that she was going to be reborn. Now someone just had to kiss her. What was taking them so long?

A thud in the hall made Raven spin around. Spyder stumbled into the room, holding her head, which Raven had a feeling she had fallen on. The ghost girl grinned.

"Okay, my dear dead friend, what am I supposed to do now?" Spyder asked, looking around them room, anywhere but her friend's body.

Raven started shouting instructions in her friend's ear, but the living can't hear the dead so… Spyder just looked around, oblivious to the screams in her ear.

"Koenma, Botan or daddy dearest! One of you get you ass down/up here and tell me what to do!" Raven said, anger boiling in her essence. The spirit egg in her pocket pulsed.

"Calm down, kid! I'm here!" Yusuke said as he appeared, a wicked grin on his face. "Just calm down and… Well I don't know what to do. Didn't you tell her what to do?"

"Umm… No."

"Alright then. Koenma! Get your ass here now!"

The ruler of Spirit World became seen, an irritated look on his face.

"What?"

"Spyder doesn't know what to do and there are only a few minutes left." Raven explained, motioning to her clueless best friend.

"This does present a problem. Perhaps someone else should give the kiss…"

"Hell no! I know who you're talking about. Isn't my body just in a sleeping state?"

"Yes."

"Then one of you posses me and tell my dumbass friend what to do!"

Yusuke shrugged and entered his daughter's body.

"Kiss me Dammit!" Raven/Yusuke yelled.

Raven smacked her forehead and sighed as her father removed himself from her body. It worked though as Spyder, a little shocked, kissed Raven quickly.

Raven felt a magnetic pull and was sucked into her body. As soon as her limbs worked, she wiped her mouth.

"That was so a one time deal!" the newly revived Raven snarled. She fixed her gaze on Koenma, fully visible on the other side of the room. He smiled and disappeared. She couldn't pursue it further because Spyder had her in a tight hug.

"Never die on me again!" the girl exclaimed, almost popping her relived friend's head off.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time someone punctures my spleen!" Raven retorted before fixing her friend in a bear hug. "Don't get followed by demons and I won't die for you! So it is your fault that I died and then got reborn! I'd like to see you beat that!"

-

A few days later, Raven strolled down the street, trench coat billowing behind her. She wore a plain black tube top and forest green cargo capris. In her pocket, her spirit beast gave off a faint glow. Today was her first lesson in fighting with demons, pointless in her opinion.

Stopping in an empty park, Raven sighed and pulled her black hair into a quick ponytail, rebellious hair falling around her face.

"Good, you're here. I thought I would have to track you down!" a way too perky voice said. Botan, clad in a light blue jacket and pink pants ushered the dark-haired girl towards a set of steps that reached higher than the eye could see.

"I have to climb those? You have to be shitting me." Raven swore, a look of utter horror on her face.

"You bet! Start climbing!"

Two hours and five cramps later, Raven stood at the top of the stairs. Her chest heaved in and out and beads of sweat rolled down her face.

"I shall murder or remurder the person who built those things! I swear on this stupid egg in my pocket that they shall pay!" Raven cursed. Anger flashed in her chocolate eyes.

"Come on. You need to meet your teacher!" Botan chirped. She was still to perky, especially after climbing so many stairs. The blue haired fairy girl led Raven to a dojo style building.

"Botan here! Brought the trainee!"

"Good. Bring them in and shut the door this time! I refuse to chase squirrels out of my house!" a gravelly voice said.

Raven walked inside. A wind whipped her trench coat around her and gave a rather impressive look, I must say. An old woman, walking with a cane, meandered from the house. Her grey hair hung around her tired face like dusty curtains. She wore clothes of someone experienced in fighting. She gave a tight smile.

"She does look like her father. Same proud stance and dimwit look. I may have a problem with this, Botan. I am not as young as I used to be. The other may have to take over her training. Why don't you get them." Genkai said. "Come on now. Don't stand there like a retard."

Raven jumped and quickly followed the retreating Genkai. Her heart hammered in her chest because the old woman was ancient but had an air about her that demanded obedience. The girl shivered and clutched her trench coat tighter.

"Alright, dimwit. Point your finger and show me what you can do." Genkai ordered. Startled, Raven held up her hand. Nothing happened. She wrinkled her brow and thought back to when she had been stabbed by the demon. She remembered a deep fear that Spyder could get hurt and suddenly, the black haired girl's hands were pulsing with blue light. She hastily shoved her hands in her pockets, but the glow showed though the green cloth of her pants.

"Is this normal?" Raven asked her master. The old woman raised her eyebrows and nodded. Sighing, the younger pulled out her hands and studied them. She somehow knew what to do. She raised her right hand and made a crescent moon shaped move and used her left hand to grab the crescent and throw it like a deadly Frisbee.

"Whoa! That's even cooler than my sword!" a rough voice said with amazement. Raven whipped around to see the carrot haired man; Kuwabara. He had a big grin on his face that turned into a look of wonder. "Wow. You really do look like Urameshi."

"I really don't get the resemblance thing. I mean, do I really look like a guy?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Less talk more practice. If you are here, then you are helping Raven train, Kuwabara!" Genkai snapped. She glared at the carrot haired man until he nodded.

"Alright, show me what you've got."

"Hold on." Raven said as she removed her trench coat. She hung it from a tree branch and fixed her tube top wondering, _Why did I wear this thing? _"Alright."

Raven crouched, her brown eye sparking with a feeling see was all to familiar with. It was the feeling she had when she fought people; A mix of excitement and nerves.

Kuwabara attacked, his movements barely visible to Raven. She ducked and summoned her spirit energy to her hands. Once they started glowing, she used her crescent moon blade a struck her opponent in the ribs. He brought out his spirit sword and fought her back until the tip was pressed against her neck.

Exhausted, Raven fell back. She caught herself and sat. Her chest heaved and beads of sweat fell from her face. Her tan skin was the pale color she was always trying to get, perhaps even whiter.

"Damn that took a lot out of me." Raven said, panting.

"That crescent thing you did hurts. You may just work." Kuwabara said with a grin. Raven rolled her eyes and looked to Botan and Genkai.

"Can I go home now? Unless you want to kill me again." raven said with a slight smirk.

"Keep that attitude up and your spirit beast will be mean and have a need to kill itself." Botan said with a small smile. She remembered how Yusuke had joked about smashing his egg and how she had said that his beast would be a monster with an twisted sense of humor. It seemed his daughter was the same way.

"Fine. Don't come running to me when a demon attacks and you aren't prepared. You can go home or stay here. I don't care as long you don't talk back like your father did." Genkai said, walking away.

"Ah screw it. I'm not going any where near those stairs unless I have to."

* * *

Me: Review! I got 5 reviews like five hours after I put out the first one. Let's go for a new record!

Responses:

DarkAnimePriestess: Thank you!

Eternal Musing: Keiko was killed by demons. You didn't read about it because it was Yusuke's POV but she is dead.

Psychopyro16: You make me feel special! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

Kitsune Foxfire: I'm glad you liked it! )

Lady Starlight2: Another person who makes me feel warm and fuzzy! Good luck with the evil laugh! Drink coke, it helps. Or snort Pixie sticks!

Thanx X a million for all the wonderful reviews! I was so nervous about this story and you people made me feel not so scared!


	3. Raven's Spirit Beast

Me: Hiya yall!

VampGirl: Dear lord, what now?

CJ: Aren't you supposed to be at school?

Me: **_Supposed _**to be

VampGirl: Sweet spawns of Satan…

CJ: I know…

Fred: And on my grave  
What will it say?  
Here lies another soul that was saved  
So please don't cry  
Just sleep at night  
And I will wait on the other side  
(Meet my Maker-Good Charlotte)

Disclaimer: I own not a thing except my little world of hot goth-punk rockers and just so much hotness!

Saying Of The Day: Rock and roll will save your soul.

-

A year had passed and Raven now sat in Genkai's temple, which she had made her home. The egg was pulsing wildly and the dark-haired girl sighed.

"Hatch already you piece of crap!" Raven muttered before stopping herself. She had to give off positive energy before a monster became her spirit beast.

Sighing, she walked to her closet to get a clean shirt. She picked a black Good Charlotte tee shirt. As she was pulling the shirt over her head, golden light blinded her and she whipped her arms up to protect her eyes. The light faded and she slowly lowered her arms.

On her bed sat what looked like a cross between a teddy bear and a lion. Bear like ears rested on a round face. Smooth gold fur covered a slightly pudgy body. It's paws were small and it stood with an elegant grace. It flicked its lion tail and surveyed her with emerald green eyes. Small silver wing stretched from its shoulder blades.

'_Hello.'_ it said in a soft voice.

"You're my spirit beast? But you're all cute and fuzzy! Why aren't you a bat or something more scary?" Raven asked, picking up the little creature.

'_I'm a reflection of the inner you. You're really nice and sweet inside and so am I.'_ the cat-teddy bear said, licking Raven's nose.

"What's your name?"

'_I don't have one.'_

"Why not?"

'_You should name me. We are one and the same.'_

"Don't give me this crap! I don't want to be a little kitten thing!"

'_Well you're stuck with me whether you like it or not.'_ the kitten creature said, narrowing it's green eyes into slits.

"I don't want you! Go back in the egg and try again!"

'_You don't have a choice in the matter. Now name me!'_

"What? Fluffy? How about Killer? I think Killer is a good name! Or a how about kitty? How about I leave you at an animal shelter? You'd fit right in!"

The spirit beast sighed and laid down, resting its head on its paws. It raised an eyebrow or what is assumed to be one.

'_You done yet?'_

"Yes. You're just not what I expected. I never thought of myself as a kitten. Wings are a bonus and you are so cute and cuddly. Damn, I sound like a prep. Umm…How about…Storm?"

The newly named Storm jumped into Raven's lap and curled up. The dark-haired girl had to smile at the animal's cuteness. She picked up her spirit beast and walked outside for training.

Hiei was leaning on a tree and gave a look of disgust when he saw Storm.

"What is that thing?"

"My spirit beats, Storm. Ain't she cute?" Raven asked, holding the little kitten creature up beside her face. Hiei shuddered in disgust.

"It's cutesy and pathetic. I think you should drown it."

Raven stuck her tongue out at the fire demon and set Storm down. The dark-haired girl stretched and crouched in a fighting position. She had fought a few demons, excluding Kurama and Hiei, but she didn't really feel she was ready for a full case.

Hiei was on her before the blink of an eye. Raven called her spirit energy and her hands pulsed silver-blue and she formed a mock sword much like Kuwabara's. She was able to copy her teacher's special attacks and was becoming skilled with spirit swords, spirit rose whips and spirit dragons of the darkness flames.

The swords clashed and Hiei bared down hard. His crimson eyes bared in Raven's brown ones and she stepped aside, bringing her sword around to smack the fire demon in the back. He dodged and sliced at her ribs. She snapped her wrist and created and shield that reflected the attack.

Raven sensed Kurama behind her and leapt out of harm's way. She faced Kurama and Hiei, her heart pounding. In each hand, she formed a whip. She used her right hand whip to disarm Hiei and swung the other at Kurama, but was blocked by a real rose whip.

Raven pulled her attack back and held up her pointer finger to form a spirit gun that she fired at Kurama. The red haired man reflected the blast and with a flick of his wrist, he had Raven's left arm in his whip. The thorns bit into her skin but she barely noticed and used her spirit sword to cut her bonds.

A hissing golden blur streaked over Raven's shoulder to stop in front of Kurama's face. The fox demon blinked in surprise and caught the kitten creature in one hand. Storm yowled and swiped at the man's face with a small paw.

Raven took her spirit beast by the back of the neck and glared at those emerald eyes of the cat.

"Why did you do that!"

'_Look at your arm stupid.'_ Storm remarked. Raven looked down and jumped in surprise at seeing around twenty bleeding wounds.

"Would you look at that…"

Storm struggled free and walked away, lion tail high in the air. She jumped up to a tree branch and surveyed the scene below her with a snobbish look.

Raven rolled her eyes and grinned sheepishly at her teacher.

"Yeah…That's Storm, my spirit beast."

Kurama smiled and watched Storm with amusement. He shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry about your arm, didn't mean to do that. You should rest for awhile and we can start again."

"Always giving her breaks, Fox. She'll get girly and just look at that thing of hers. It's cuddly and cute. Almost as bad as Puu." Hiei said, fixing a glare on Storm. The spirit animal glared back.

"I have never been girly and to tell you the truth, I think my beast hatched a few months early and should go back in her egg to come out a fierce lion." Raven said, grinning at her spirit beast. She held out her good arm for the cat to land on.

Storm leapt and landed perfectly on Raven's shoulder. She flicked her lion tail and flapped her silver wings. Her emerald eyes became soft when she looked at Raven, but returned ice cold when she looked at Kurama and Hiei. Girl and kitten walked to their room.

"Does this mean we aren't liked?" Kurama remarked, giving a sarcastic eye roll.

Hiei snorted. "Maybe liked too much."

-

Storm squirmed as a black collar was slipped around her delicate neck. Silver studs decorated the collar and it gave the animal a tough look in comparison to her cutesy appearance.

"Perfect." Raven said with a satisfied smile.

'_I look like biker cat.'_

"The tougher the better."

'_I'm supposed to be pretty and dainty, not rough and boyish.'_

"Girly is no fun and there is no way in Hell you are wearing pink. I draw the line at dark blue."

'_I think you got the wrong egg.'_

"Good point. Maybe I should call Koenma and tell him he gave me the wrong egg…Naw. You're just to cute to give up!" Raven said while picking up Storm and placing her on her shoulder. The girl patted her beast's golden head and walked down for breakfast.

Genkai raised and eyebrow at the spirit animal. Strom hopped onto the table and looked eye to eye with the old woman. The gold kitten nodded and went back to her place on Raven's shoulder.

"Odd beast you have there. Expected something creepy from you like a spider or a bat."

"Exactly what I said." Raven laughed, sitting at her place and grabbing some lunch. She put a bit of rice into a bowl for Strom and the cat ate eagerly like she had never eaten, which she hadn't.

Genkai watched the pair carefully. She really was puzzled by Storm. She had a feeling that the kitten held a great deal of power underneath the cute looks. Kurama had told what had happened earlier. The small creature was protective, extremely so.

Raven fidgeted with her black hair. Her face was blank and held no emotion. She had given up makeup long ago when it started to run and made her look bad. Plus the eyeliner would seep into her eyes and make them burn. She felt weak in comparison to her mentors and that was the reason she didn't ask for any missions; She was afraid to disappoint her teachers.

Storm mewed and gave a concerned look to Raven. The girl nodded slightly and smiled reassuringly.

Raven picked up her golden friend and walked to her room to change into sweats for the afternoon training. She fell back on her bed once she was safe in her domain and the door was locked. Storm looked down into her eyes and batted the girl's nose.

"Hey! What was that for?"

'_I felt like it.'_

Raven raised her eyebrow at her beast. Storm laid down at the foot of the bed, curled into a ball of golden fur.

"Whatever."

Raven closed her eyes for what seemed a minute before she felt searing pain in her stomach. Storm was on her belly, yowling and claws digging into sensitive skin. The cat's green eyes were dark with fear and Raven felt it. It was like a deep pit of darkness that you can never crawl out of.

'_Demons!'_ Storm hissed before bolting to the door.

Raven was on the cat's tail, racing for the temple walls. The high barriers that separated the temple from the forest were burning and many demons were rushing in.

Raven had a sword in her hand and was killing demons left and right. She saw Storm clawing at various monsters, her coat pulsing gold. The girl ignored it and returned to fighting.

Screams of pain alerted Raven to her teacher's presence in the battle. She gave a war cry and dove into the on coming enemy, taking down two or three at a time. All her fears of fighting were gone and replaced with a need to defend her home.

A fierce growl rumbled from overhead and a giant golden creature sprang over Raven's head. A huge lioness stood proudly. She had silver fur on her chest and paws. Her huge, hawk-like wings glowed like moonlight and lifted her above the demons that frantically tried to tear at her underbelly. Storm yowled and landed on five demons, terrible claws ripping them apart.

Raven couldn't ponder this sudden change in her spirit beast because she was fighting again. She changed tactics and created a crescent blade that could slice through six or seven demons at a time. She wielded her attack like a boomerang, sending it hurtling through bodies then summoning it back.

Storm was taking many demons down and together, girl and her spirit beast were able to make it through the ranks and to Kurama's, Hiei's, and Kuwabara's sides. The men had unreadable looks as they took life after life.

Raven held up her hand and dark blue spirit energy pulsed madly. A dragon of the darkness flame attack hurtled through the enemy ranks, burning them to a crisp. The dark haired girl panted as exhaustion settled into her body. Storm landed on a demon that would have sliced her in half.

'_Get on my back! We will fight as one!'_ the lioness hollered. Raven swung onto her spirit beast's back and her silver wings beat down once, sending animal and rider into the air. Storm roared fiercely. Raven summoned the rest of her spirit energy and formed and shotgun attack, killing countless and injuring many.

Storm landed, form shrinking as Raven jumped off the cat's back. The girl cocked her head as her beast returned to her kitten form.

"How did you do that?"

_'Something to do with you. You started fighting and I got bigger. Nice going. Being big was fun.'_ Storm said, jumping onto Raven shoulder.

"Hey!" Botan called as she flew down on her oar. The fairy girl's pink eyes were dark in grief. She landed and helped Raven to her feet. (she had been sitting)

"What's up?"

"Genkai. She isn't as young as she used to be. She's dead, Raven."

Raven's heart stopped and tears welded in the back her eyes. She picked up Storm and hugged the kitten tightly. The tiny spirit animal didn't protest and clutched at Raven's arm with her claws. Botan pulled the two into a hug.

"I do have some good news. Koenma trusts those three but he thinks you deserve a teacher you can relate to and knows what it is like to be a misfit and I know you'll like this…"

Botan stepped aside and Raven dropped Storm in surprise. Her mouth hung open as her eyes widened and pupils became dots in her brown eyes. Raven stared with a mixture of shock and anger at her father, standing tall with a grin on his face.

"How ya doing kid?"

"He's my teacher!" Raven yelped.

Alerted by Raven's scream, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara whirled around, ready to protect their student. They dropped their guards and walked over to their dead friend. They clapped him on the back and caught up in a few seconds.

"Raven I know this is a surprise and you may be a little angry-"

"I have surpassed angry and made a detour straight to pissed off! Why my dad? I was doing a good job with everyone else!"

"I thought you got over your problems with me." Yusuke said, his voice holding a little hurt.

"Yeah, father daughter issues are over but I just don't really want you to teach me how to fight! You'd baby me like I was a glass ball!" Raven protested. She flicked her hands around, trying to voice her problem with Yusuke as her teacher.

Storm twitched, green eyes flickering with anger. She leapt at the dark haired girl and sunk her claws into Raven's chest.

_'Listen up! I may be one tenth your size but you are going to heed my advise! Don't look a gift horse in the mouth dip shit!'_ the kitten screamed.

"You know you called yourself dip shit too."

_'That's not the point!'_

"Is she talking to the furball with wings?" Yusuke asked his friends.

"That's her spirit beast. Like father, like daughter." Hiei remarked dryly.

"I could never talk with Puu! No fair!"

"Oh shove it, Yusuke. Your daughter may be even more powerful than you." Kurama said, watching Raven argue with Storm.

"What do you mean?"

"She can copy all of our attacks. She may not be as physically fit as us or as fast, but she is almost as strong." Hiei said.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. That was something coming from Hiei. The fire demon would rather chew off his foot than give a compliment. But the dark haired detective concluded that his daughter must indeed be a strong warrior and gave himself a mental reminder to fight her later.

-

Me: There is chapter three for you people! Thank you to all my reviewers. Sorry is some of you confused Raven's attack with Sailor Moon, I dislike that show with a passion and I am only saying her special attack resembles a crescent moon.

REVIEW!


	4. Running Away

Me: NO!

VampGirl: What the hell?

CJ: That's what I would like to know.

Me: I'm writing Raven as a Mary Sue! NO! MY LIFE IS OVER!

VampGirl: Cut the drama.

CJ: It's annoying.

Fred: I am the son  
And the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and the heir  
Of nothing in particular  
You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does  
(How Soon is Soon-The Craft)

Disclaimer: I own nothing people. Not a single thing…

Saying of the Day: If life gives you lemons, make lemonade and find someone who life has given vodka and have a party.-Ron White

* * *

After Yusuke took over his daughter's training, Raven started to go down hill. She forgot how to copy attacks and her crescent blade only left a shallow scratch. Even Storm was getting fed up with her human side. But the girl was falling into a depression and would not be cooped up anymore.

"I'm leaving Storm, whether you like it or not. I can't stand fighting from sun up to sun down and still cleaning up for five people. It's too much for anyone to handle. I'm running away and you can't stop me!" Raven growled, glaring down at her spirit animal.

Storm had placed herself in Raven's doorway and had her silver wings spread as far as they would go. The cat yowled and dug her claws into the floor.

_'Get your ass back in your room! I know how you feel, moron and you can handle this.'_

"No I can't! Now move it or I will step on you!"

_'You will do no such thing! They are training you to fight for people and for yourself. Look how far you have come only to think you are pathetic. You could kick any of your old bullies ass's. But no, you are going to cry and run away!'_

Raven snarled and kicked the winged cat across the room. A severe pain burned through her chest, but she ignored it, anger fueling her fire. Sneaking as quietly and as fast as she could, she ran down the thousand or so stairs, a duffel bag across her shoulder and a backpack on her back. In one bag was clothes and in the other was food and money. She could survive for at least a month.

Raven pressed on through the night until coming across a nightclub. She hid her things and snuck into the pounding music of the club. The dark haired girl melted into the crowds and let the beat move her body. For one night, she was free.

After dancing for two hours on end, Raven moved to the bar, panting lightly. Her training had been good for something at least.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked Raven, politely.

"Coke please." Raven replied, smiling kindly. She nodded her head as a good song played. She waited patiently for her drink while screaming silently for moisture. Finally, the bartender handed her a tall glass of coke.

Raven took one sip and almost choked. The drink had been spiked. The girl shrugged and sipped away, slowly becoming drunk. The teen swayed in her seat until a hard rock song blared through the crowd. Raven jumped up excitedly and started dancing and head banging at the same time.

A pair of arms slipped around her waist but the drunk fifteen year old couldn't turn to see who it was and continued grinding with the person. The music intensified and Raven screamed in joy, dancing harder and making the person behind her grip her waist harder. It wasn't until later that the teen realized that her grinding partner was pulling her out of the club.

"Wait! I don't want to go! The night is still young!" Raven protested.

"Can it, kid!" an angry voice snapped. Raven froze as she recognized the voice.

"Oh shit. I'm dead."

"You bet you are. Why the hell did you run away? Do you have any idea how many demons want a go at the new detective? If I hadn't found you, you could have been killed!" Yusuke yelled, staring down his daughter.

"Been there, done that. You can't tell me that you have never snuck into a club!"

"I at least didn't get drunk and let a random person grab me! I could have been a demon that wanted to kill you!"

"But your not. And I'm fine so just let me go back."

"Have you been listening to anything I've been telling you! You're coming back with me!"

"No! I won't go back! I won't be treated like a slave again! Expected to fight for hours on end then have the whole frickin temple spotless! I can't do it!" Raven screamed. Her face went white before she cursed and turned away, puking out her guts. Yusuke sighed and held her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realized we were working you so hard." he apologized.

"I wish Genkai was still alive. She was always fair and made sure I was never overworked." Raven whispered, wiping vomit from her lip. She let silent tears stream down her face before drying her eyes, impatiently. She stood and smoothed her clothes.

Yusuke, not quite sure what to do, hugged his daughter uncertainly. She just stood there and let her father embrace her.

"Let's go home now."

* * *

Me: That one is short but I needed to show that Raven is not perfect and have a tender father daughter moment. Next one will be out next week. I'm gone this weekend. Joy.

In response to one person, I am Gothic. Girls running around in mini skirts and (gasp) pink, does not appeal to me thank you very much.


End file.
